My Hidden Love
by Miracle Of Oracles
Summary: Love leaves everybody blind and confused. But when you realized that you had your true love with you all along is now gone, you better get ready to fight hell and back to get them. Ichiruki. Love triangle: RukiSennaIchi.R&R please!
1. Swirling Thoughts

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first story I've ever written, and I hope this'll turn out as a success. I'm kinda following Bleach's first movie and the upcoming filler arc, 'Hell's Chapter.' But I'm kinda going solo; I'm just mixing those two up in my story.

Though it'll seem like Senna and Ichigo will be the main pairing whenever in the upcoming chapters, I guarantee you that the main pairing is Ichiruki. And I'm not switching the pairing either to IchigoxSenna.

Anyways,I hope you guys will enjoy it and give me some feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

_**My Hidden Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**© of MiracleOfOracles**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuchiki Rukia P.O.V:**

His closet served as my room. Lying on my side on the stack of mattresses serving as my bed, my room reminded me more of a cave than ever—dim, damp, and cool.

I felt nauseous and out of place. Maybe I've felt this ever since Senna came in the picture of me and Ichigo. Where it would be Ichigo and me bickering, fighting Hollows, and staying by each other sides as comrades and best of friends, it was now him and Senna, searching for the answer of 'who Senna really is' question.

Maybe I've never realized how much time I spent with the strawberry-haired boy and how much he meant to me as a friend gave me this putrid feeling from him being gone. Yes, I could see him every now and then for he resides the room right next to this closet, but each time was never enough time for us to even bicker over the smallest things.

_(Kuchiki-sama. . . maybe you've finally gotten feelings for him. . .)_ The ice spirit's voice stirred in my mind, bringing another chain of thoughts to me.

"Shirayuki,it can't be that, "I muttered tiredly to my Zanpakutou.

As her serene voice went on what I could be feeling, I stared at the slide-door indicating the entrance of this cramped cave, tuning out for the silent want of not wanting to get another headache.

I wasn't jealous; disturbed may be the word though. Ichigo may not have noticed but Senna would be. . . what was the word? The thing humans would try to be when they want an affair? Flirty? Giddy?

. . .Weird?

I don't hold any affections for the orange-haired substitute Shinigami (Or as far as I am aware of) but he was probably the dearest friend I ever made. But it did disturb me how the purple-haired girl would give googly-eyes and flourish her hair around Ichigo.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Everything will go back to normal, won't it? We'll find out who's tracking down Senna, who she really is, get her back where she is suppose to be, and it'll just be me and Ichigo!

But why do I feel me and him will never be the same again?

"Oneeeeee-saaaaaaaaan!" My crusted eyes propped open as the lion stuffed-teddy bear slid the door open.

"Oh my beautiful Onee-san-!"

"What do you want Kon?"

He hopped onto the bed next to me, his beady stitched eyes meeting my onyx-eyes.

"It's such a beautiful night outside! It's perfect for a romantic walk,or—"

"No." That was all I needed to hear. I turned away facing the wall. Usually I would kick the Mod Soul away and scoff. Now, I didn't have the energy, except whenever I was in the mood to change out of my jean jacket and purple top and dark jeans into my fluffy bunny-patterned pajamas.

"Aww, but O—"

"Kon, I am _not_ in the mood." I turned and cropped myself up with my elbow and glared at Kon.

He sighed in defeat of trying to win over my heart and sat Indian-style facing me on the edge of the mattress. "When is Ichigo coming back?"

I shrugged and stared at the ceiling which was bare except for the light bulb held together with string.

"Onee-san? What's wrong?"

I remained nonchalant and said "Nothing."

"But you don't seem like yourself and I hardly seen you or Ichigo together for a second!" He argued.

"It's because I'm running back and forth from Soul Society with reports on what's going on and Ichigo is busy investigating with Senna." I fired back. He seemed to quiet down after that.

"What about your Hollow shift later on tonight?" He quietly asked after what seemed like a minute.

"Ichigo said he'd take it over." I responded and closed my eyes again.

Finally taking it that I want to be left alone, he exited the closet.

Feeling to lazy to stand up and change out, I threw my jacket off, noting to give it back to Karin, Ichigo's little sister, in the morning and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

**(Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V.)**

"I-chiii-goooo! Can you buy this for me?"

"Do you think I can see it from behind of all of your damn bags?" Just when I thought I got a firm hand on the pile of shopping bags, I rammed into her, sending me and the bags to the tiled floor.

And what sucked even more was when I had to see the purple panties she bought spilled from one of the white bags.

I groaned in disdain and Senna blushed and snatched the undergarment and stuffed it back in the bag. "Pervert. . ." She muttered.

"Shut up."

She yanked my hand so that I was now sitting up and she waved a yellow ribbon under my nose.

".This." She huffed and demanded.

I gaped at the ribbon. I am not going to waste my money just for this strip of yellow.

"Why the bloody he-?"

Apparently she knew the trademark question that I've asked at the past waste-of-space knickknacks she made me buy,so she cut me off.

"It's for my hair." She explained.

"You already have a red one in your hair!" I desperately pointed to the red ribbon in her amythest hair that blinded my eyes. Even though I'm a hardcore man, I definitely knew that red did not go with purple. "Yellow is only going to make your hair worse!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

If men should learn something, insulting a girl while shopping is a sin. Senna erupted into a fit of blurts how "I don't know a sense of style" and an angry torrent of how "Orange hair is tacky."

Meanwhile,Hichigo finally broke down cackling how this trip to the mall turned out.

**(Tough luck kiddo!)**

_Shut up and help me!_

**(Whaddya want me to do? Buy her flowers?)**

_I dunno!God, I hate your sarcasm!_

**(Well it ain't-!)**

Zangetsu,my zanpakutou spirit who had the calm,collected side out of me and the Hollow, interrupted. _(Ichigo.)_

_ What?_

_(Buy her the damn ribbon.)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well, here's the end of my first chapter! Tell me what you guys think of it! Honestly I think it wasn't very good, but hey, that's just me.

Yeah, I use the name Hichigo for Ichigo's Hollow in him. I really like writing using first person, so I'd thought it'd be cool to include the spirits also.

**Notes:**

Rukia's/Ichigo's thoughts: _'Text.'_

Hichigo's thoughts: **(Text.)**

Zangetsu/Shirayuki: _(Text.)_

Hopefully, I'll update soon!

_See ya!_

_MiracleOfOracles_


	2. The Problematic Morning

**A/N:** Whoa. o_o I totally did not expect this much reviews to Chapter One. I honestly thought I sucked.

Anyways, I want to say thanks to those who reviewed:

**Wawa: ** I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

**PotterWatcher1997:** Thanks Kayleigh! It was refreshing seeing your review! :D You gotta get on more on the forums!

**falconrukichi: ***salutes* I will never give up on the story!

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **Yep,it was element of surprise of putting Senna in!

**ILoveSnakes: ***secretly pumps up fist* So glad I didn't make it OOC. XD

**mitsukiangel: ***smacks* I am not that crazy over him! XD (Hah,total bull crap.)

I pretty much most of you a personal reply,but I'd like to show more appreciation to you guys reading!Thanks!

Well,here's Chapter 2!Sorry it took me awhile to bring this chapter up. I was working on a Naruto one-shot,so I hadn't have some time. Also, _mitsukiangel_ my lovely friend and assistant for this story, couldn't meet up with me at school due to the snow down South. Still, I managed(I'm kinda worried that Ichigo may have been a little bit OOC), and I hope that you guys will enjoy Chapter Two of _My Hidden Love_!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Bleach character.

**T-Rated for mild violence and mild language.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Problematic Morning**

**Of My Hidden Love**

**© of Miracle of Oracles**

* * *

**(Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V.)**

Maybe it was right away when I noticed that something had happened. Or maybe it took me awhile to even lay a finger on what was wrong. Either way, something was peculiar and different.

_Someone _was peculiar and different.

As usual, I was taking my responsibility of waking up Rukia since she never bothered setting the old alarm that I gave to her. Or well, it was Yuzu's obligation to wake up Karin that woke up my father, who would wake me up with his morning kick leading to our first tussle of the day, thus the system ending with me winning with a punch to his face and waking up Rukia. That was the way we rolled; she would warned me of the deathly Hollows and I would warn her of the deadly short time of homeroom at school, creating a balancing friendship and companionship.

"Oi, Rukia! Wake up! We're going to be late!" I buttoned my school jacket as I called and rapped my knuckle on the slide door. As usual, I was expecting a groan muffled by her pillow, then a three second interval between that and the rustling of her sheets and the question, "Give me five more minutes . . .,".Then I would yell, "No, it's your fault for going to sleep late! You have five minutes to get into your uniform!" Then, wrapping up our act, I would hear a soft thump of the pillow thrown at the door and her mumbling, "Ugly poopy-face. . ." before her pulling out the pile of clothes under her bed.

But I heard not a slick of complaints, the slightest of groans, or any rustles or thumps of the pillow on the slide door. After awhile when the regular should've been completely accomplished, I still didn't hear a reaction. "Rukia?" I called out again but not so concerned on time.

Still no answer.

Panic and worry built inside of me._ Did she got kidnapped? Hurt?_

But you know what I get in return for caring about her?

I get a sleeping Kon in the midst of her pastel blue sheets that were already made and the clothes were folded neatly in the corner.

You could've believed how confused and furious I was—confused that Rukia, a petite girl who would never wake up early, and would never fix her bed—actually did what she would have never done in her lifetime. She could've at least warned me though that she was setting out early before making me worry of the stupidest scenarios!

**(Tch. . . . you actually thought she got kidnapped? Ichigo,I didn't think you would care about her that much!)**

_Shut it Hichigo._

(**Hah!)**

I grabbed Kon's leg and shook him awake." Oi! Kon!" I yelled right into his ear. He woke up with snort, flailing as he saw me holding him upside down.

"What in the world? Ichigo, put me down-!"

"Where's Rukia?"

The Mod Soul blinked and thought for a second. "I think she went out."

"You_ think_?To where?"

As I sat him down on the bed, he stood up and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll tell you if you say please.

"Kon—"

"Say please." He demanded, and I felt a migraine aching my head.

"Fine. Please."I pinched the bridge of my nose, and Kon smirked proudly.

"And who's the best in the world?" Hold he was pushing it.

"Kon, I'm going to smack you upside the head if you do not tell me where she is." I threatened through clenched teeth.

"Fine fine. She left early so she could see Orihime-chan and that they could walk to school together."

I let out a groan, and then, almost like a electrical current going through me,I realized the time and I bolted out of the closet, realizing I'm going to be late.

My teacher, Ochi-sensei, was an easy-going female teacher with shoulder-length brown hair and round glasses that gave her the friendly, optimistic appearance. But when it came to me being late, she was not happy.

Then again, she has pretty good reasons why. I wasn't the type of guy to miss class, but when I get a Hollow alert on the Substitution Badge that I attached to my wrist, I'd have to pull off some excuse that I have to go to the bathroom or that my stomach hurts. Hey,I never liked lying but a man has to do his job!

I remembered the last time I was late to class on an exam day, and Ochi-sensei wasn't too happy. She lectured me on how I should be up and early and on time for education at school. Then her expression completely change,her strict frown rising into a sly smirk.

_"I know why you're missing so much school!" She gave a grin and placed her hands on her hips, as if she solved an enigma._

_ I blinked and stared blankly at her, palms sweaty at the thought of her knowing the identity of Shinigami and no,she was worlds apart from my presumption._

_ "You're worried that I'll be lonely next year so you want to get held back!" I started to stutter, telling her that wasn't why but she just giggled and just said, "Don't worry Ichigo, thanks to you I might be next year's teacher!"_

_The class groaned and some muttered, "Thanks Ichigo. . ." _

_ I was deadpanned and I was pretty sure the class was going to black mail me, but at least my cover was cleared._

I'm not so sure that a miracle will rain on me again (why was I so paranoid nowadays?),so I hastened my pace, hoping could at least make it.

* * *

**(Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V.)**

I totally jinxed it.

I was a whole five minutes late and I had a feeling that I wasn't in very much luck for another miracle since Ochi-sensei woke up to a bad morning after hearing that her husband's - taking an 6-month intern in Seoul,South Korea- return trip to Karakura was delayed and thanks to my late,sweaty appearance only soured her mood.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki!You get morning detention tomorrow!I am not in the mood for your excuses and tardiness!One more delay in coming to school and you're in it for a week filled with detention!" She snarled and slammed her palm down on her desk._

It clearly showed she was in distress;not only her hair was messy and that half of it was brushed and and not bed-jumbled,but her clothes were sloppy; the blue skirt with white-polk-a-dots and orange dress shirt did not blend together and the fact that there was a huge ink stain on the front of her tacky skirt only showed that she payed little attention to what was clean and what was meant to be in the washer. Today,I realized that she took the time on past mornings to put a mask of make-up on always seemed that she wasn't the type of teacher who would spend time on make-up and that her warm face was natural ,it was only due to the mass amounts of cosmetics that she used to cover up the bags under her eyes resulted from sleepless nights and the wrinkles near her mouth. And the fact that she was calling me by my last name meant she was serious.

_"Bu-but-!" It was the wrong move for me to speak out, and she slammed her hand down again._

_"Enough!Kurosaki-!"_

_ I heard the scraping of a chair and Ochi-sensei looked irritated at Rukia who started to speak out. Already the petite girl was baffled;she remembered how I always took the time to wake her up and suspected that I was late for trying to figure where she went._

_"Ochi-sensei, I heard that the Kurosaki-residence stood up late last night with their injured patients that experienced in the latest shoot-out in Karakura,and Ichigo usually helps his father out with his patients," She remembered that my dad was a doctor and how we turned half of the house into a hospital."Surely you can't be mad at him for doing something that's a good deed!"_

That _seemed to_ _got her._

_She straightened her back, and her hard gaze flickered back from me and Rukia. She stood quiet for a minute,and then proceeded with a slight frown._

_"Fine.__I changed my mind about the morning detention._"

_I let out a breath from relief that I wouldn't have to spend another disatorous morning detention with Ochi-sensei._

_"Kuchiki,you can spend detention in the afternoon with him for speaking out."_

_"What?But she didn't do anything!"_

_"No excuses!Now go to your seat,Kurosaki!"_

_I shot Rukia an apologetic look and she just shrugged and gave me an odd small smile_(Another thing that's different with her)_ and she slipped back into her seat._

So here I am,serving time for being late,watching the the sapphire clear sky setting into an orange canvas.I glanced at Rukia's seat that was diagonal from mine and I switched my stare back at the clock,ticking away the seventy-five minutes of detention to now just a fifteen minutes left.

Thirteen minutes left. . . .ten minutes. . . .eight. . . . six. . . .three. . .

_One._

Rukia who was in her own world and Ochi-sensei who was grading papers furiously the whole time looked up as I started to put my stuff together.

"Well,that was a tedious detention." Ochi-sensei stood and clapped her hands together."I am very sorry giving you two detention,but next time Ichigo,take your education seriously and Rukia,I know what I do in my classroom." Giving us another penetrating stare,she dismissed us.

"Ugh,Senna is so lucky that she could just hide at Urahara's and not go to school." I rubbed my temples at the mess I went through today. I stopped and looked Rukia in the eye. "And next time tell me when you are leaving."

"Oh. . . .Sorry." Her apology was soft and absent-minded,her tone of voice was something that was unheard of. It bugged me how she was acting so distant and nonchalant with me and my frown curved down even more. I sighed,exhausted,and placed a hand on top of her head. She looked surprised at my place of hand.

"It's okay." I patted her head and walked off,resuming my steady, laid-back pace. I walked for a few seconds later until Rukia called my name out again.

"Yeah?"I turned around to see her looking down,easily troubled,and was biting her lip. She sighed and sat down at the bench near her and motioned me to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" The sun was slowly setting and let the purple hues take over and slowly white twinkling stars were sprinkled over the sky. Rukia fiddled with her hands and started slowly.

"It's about Senna." Her violet eyes slowly drifted to my brown ones. She looked pained as if the words were lethal knives themselves.

"She's-"

* * *

**A/N: **Yep,how was that for my first cliffhanger? :3

Yeah,I update really slow,but I'm going to try to update faster. Tell me if you guys see any grammar mistakes,or any suggestions for improvement.

_Signing out,_

_Miracle Of Oracles_


	3. A Shrieking Lead

**A/N:** Gah,I'm so sorry for updating so late! T.T I had a horrible week at school,and I was super busy with all the essays and homework we had at school,and then there were private lessons I needed to attend to for my violin,but don't think I'll ever stop thinking about this,don't you worry!

**Credits:**

**Wawa: **Hah,sorry,I really wanted to do a cliffhanger! X3 But I posted Chapter Three,so I guess it's fair now!

**Tsukishiro: **Sure thing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!:)

**falconrukichi: **Well,I hope this chapter will clear up all of your questions! I hope you'll enjoy!

**mitsukiangel: **Psh,Mel,when did you ever had rights? XD Just kidding! Enjoy!

**ILoveSnakes: **LMAO, your review cracked me up! XD But yes,I wouldn't want to face your plastic Zanpakutou.

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **Yup,and here it is! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in Bleach.

**T-Rated for Mild Language and Violence.**

**_Chapter Three: A Shrieking Lead_**

**_of My Hidden Love_**

**_© of Miracle Of Oracles  
_**

* * *

**(Kuchiki Rukia P.O.V.):**

"She's-"

Almost as if a sick joke from Fate, my phone and his Substitution Badge start beeping and the radar map showed a point that symbol a Hollow in the park near us. I groaned as if even more pressured and I covered my face in disdain.

He fell in an awkward silence and he patted me on the back. "Look, you can tell me after we finish the Hollow."

My breathing fastened and I panicked, almost wanting to scream. I wouldn't have the courage to tell him the fate of her.

I could never tell him how she will end as a faded memory.

_I sighed as I looked helplessly at the rows and rows of dusty volumes of book that sat before me in the library. If it wasn't my job to be a Shinigami, I would've never taken a step on the grounds near the library to research on the history of Senna._

_ I tossed the sheath of my Zanpakutou onto another table and rolled up my black sleeves, my violet eyes skimmed over some of the surfaces of the encyclopedias and articles before me that were previously set up by my white-haired captain._

'_Lists of Zanpakutous', 'Recent Reports of Deceased and Alive Shinigami', 'Soul Society's Squad Members' . . .It was endless and I was easily overwhelmed by the mass of resources, cluster-phobic how all the information and pages seemed to outnumber me._

_Senna's Zanpakutou, Mirokumura, was a rare Khakkhara**(1)**, a splendid golden staff that had the ability to storm up the most vicious tornados that was impossible to escape your mind. Just from the first battle with these peculiar Hollows that was a little more than a month ago, I could clearly remember how vibrant her rod shone and the shrieks of the swirling tornados and how loud she said her release phrase when unsheathing her weapon. Yet, no matter how flashy the Zanpakutou could be, it wasn't listed as I furiously flipped through the pages. Her name didn't appear in any ranks of any squads,and she wasn't listed as a Shinigami,making me desperate for a piece that could be lead to her._

_Eventually, I came to a small portion of a page where it listed the rod the name of the rod in one of the books.:_

**Mirokumura- Release Phrase: Call Forth the Twilight**

**Lost a millennium ago by a Squad Five male unseated member, Hajime Yamagata, by befalling to a Hollow #340962, resulting in his life and a failure to defeat the Hollow.**

_It listed her Zanpakutou and the information on her Release phrase was , but the problem was where she is a female whereas that man listed was a male and died more than a thousand years ago._

_Questions drifted through my head on that one piece of information._

_(It appears that she is a fake.) The pale blue-haired maiden sorted my thoughts in another order with her soft voice._

_'Fake?She's as real as my hand in front of me!' I paused,for a moment,editing my phrase,recalling that not all humans could visualize the Soul Reapers.'Or,well,my hand is as reality as it is in front of me.' I rubbed my temples,head aching from all the small-print words I had to read._

_(I believed you said your may not know this,but she appears real as she is to you and Kurosaki-san. But what proves that wrong is how she holds a weapon that was once held by a man that died over a millennium ago.)_

_At that,my thoughts connected into a displeasing chain. As much as I feel uncomfortable I felt around Senna,I felt nauseous at what was going to turn out._

_'So,this means she'd be labeled as a nuisance since she could not hold a Zanpakutou that was already used more than a thousand years ago.' I felt like gagging at the end's sight.'Which means. . .'_

_( Soul Society will eventually come after her and eliminate her from existence.) Shirayuki said mournfully._

_I slumped back in my seat,nervous what to do.I wanted to take back how much I use to resent her,knowing that since Ichigo and the victim hung around alot,there was no doubt that some form of bond was created._

"_Rukia-san!" On paranoid instinct,I slammed the book closed, bewildered eyes meeting the ones of my captain. Thankfully,he didn't noticed my tense muscles,and he curiously skimmed over the covers of the books._

_"Any luck on the girl?" Utitake-taichou glanced at me,and I gave a small shake._

_"There was barely any information on her,Utitake-taichou. Then again,I'm not feeling so good today,so you might have to look over my work." Faking a headache,I grabbed my sheath sprawled on the table and sped out of the library, thankful for the fresh outer air._

_I just hoped their bond didn't become too close. Sooner or later, I foretold that I would have to see the pained expression of Ichigo's face watching Senna being taken away to be executed._

* * *

**(Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V.):**

Silently cursing the inconvenient time how we were alerted about the Hollow, I got into my Shinigami state and flash-step ,glancing sideways to make sure that Rukia was next to me. Again,she had that panicked,nauseous,silent look on her face. It killed me how she wasn't expressing any of her thoughts,and it killed me even more how she was close to tell me what was wrong,but then a Hollow came up and I was back at square one on trying to get her to open up.

I guess today just wan't my lucky day.

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head,we appeared at the park, and I brandished my sword seeing a scarred mask of a Hollow in the form of a scorpion,its stinger hanging dangerously near,and heard the scrapings of Rukia's blade copying my action.

Out of habit,my eyes skimmed the grounds for any signs of a plus soul that I usually expected when there was a ,there wasn't the slightest signs of a dead human with its soul ripped out near the playground.

"Ichigo,look." Rukia nudged me to look at the Hollow,lowering her sword. "Shouldn't it have screeched already and attacked us already?"

I saw her point,and the creature's beady eyes were dazed,and it's tail was the only body part that waved back and forth,swooshing. Lowering my guard, I blinked incredulous at the abnormal habit."What's wrong with it?" Rukia's asked. I saw a twinkle of a crystal from the top of the Hollow,and I noticed the outline of a followed my gaze,her eyebrows burrowing downward even more.

"What in the world?What is up with this Hollow?"

"No clue. But we shouldn't risk it to find out what's wrong with it. Let's go." We leaped forward, following one of our coordinated tactics that we planned: me attacking up front and distracting him where Rukia prepares at a distance from the back to freeze the scorpion with her Sode No Shirayuki.

The Hollow snapped out of it's trance,and it spun around,and I could still see the figure perched on top of the it was past dark, a bit of moonlight caught glimpse of the crystal,causing it to twinkle again. But I couldn't think for long on the object as the stinger shot at me. I brought my blade,parrying the blows,and side-stepped to lunge forward at one of the legs,cutting it cleanly off.

Finally hearing it roar, I flash-stepped back to avoid it thrash, blood from the wound sprinkling down on the grassy ground. I nodded to Rukia who was at the rear, in position with her icy blade pointed at the face of the Hollow. She softly tapped the tip of her blade three times of the ground,light and ice rushing upward from each touch, murmuring chants and widened the gap between her bent knees. As I caught myself in awe once again at the magical ice that froze and shattered the Hollow in a million pieces, I saw the silhouette spring off and leaped onto a tree branch.

Wondering who was that mysterious person as he finally leaped away,I sheathed my sword and saw the pale,stricken face of Rukia,her violet eyes were wide as saucers at the branch that previously held the shady character. Worried that she was going to faint, I panicked and questioned just shook her head,and with a trembling hand,she put her katana back in its place.

While on our way back home,I scuffled ahead of her,ashamed how I couldn't even figure out one of my friend's current emotions.

I wonder if I could ever figure out the mystery of Rukia Kuchiki's thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Khakkhara**: a staff that was used as a weapon at times in Asia and was mostly used by monks. _More information: .org/wiki/Khakkhara_

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think even after my third time checking,there's probably a grammar or spelling .I was writing this at midnight. Tell me if you see any mistakes.

Remember,I'll be updating kinda slow,but I'm probably going to post a little bit before Valentine's knows,but I'd like to get Chapter 4 in around that time.

_Peace,_

_Miracle Of Oracles_


	4. The First Batch Of Nightmares

**A/N:** Well,you see~, I meant this to be a Valentine's present for all of you guys, but as you guys can see. . . *points at current date* Uhm, I'm sorry?

I'm going to start ask for more reviews (not that I don't appreciate my current reviewers-I love you all!),but I'm going to need more reviews and alerts to still be encouraged and continue this story (plus to make longer chapters)! Yes yes,I know, Miracle is a stingy rebel,but please?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Bleach.

**T-Rated for Mild Violence and Mild Language.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: The First Batch of Nightmares_**

**_of My Hidden Love_**

**__****_© of Miracle of Oracles_**  


* * *

**(Rukia's P.O.V.:)**

_I was spinning at sonic speed, pastures and countless land features blurring my vision. I would see each land mass only for a glimpse of a second before completing a whole spin and then seeing new surroundings, each formation always different._

_No, I wasn't spinning. It was the whole world that was spiraling._

_I gripped the side of my head, and closed my eyes, hoping for the whirls would stop. I felt pressure descending my shoulders, as if a person was walking on my back. Tugging my raven hair from the nausea, I fell onto my knees, writhing, wanting to rip my eyes out from the spins, and I opened my mouth, wanted to scream a blood-curdling scream_

_ But no, nothing came out. I didn't see the still reality of my dark bedroom ,the comforting sheets around my body, and didn't see the warm brown eyes of Ichigo, and hearing how he would fret how 'I was screaming' and asking me if I was okay whenever I had a bad nightmare._

_But no. I was completely alone._

My eyes fluttered open, letting out an exasperated sigh as soon as I heard the chirps of the morning birds outside, becoming the only sound I heard besides the snores coming from the nest room.

My body was filled with relief, finally breaking from the nightmare that I had for another night in the world. Each time the nightmare would maximize the confusion and queasiness in me, the velocity increasing by each night. Now sleeping did the absolute opposite of what it was utilized to do; I only woke up from a night's slumber to be even more exhausted on how I was the night before.

'_Ugh,I hate this. . .'_ I grumbled inwardly to the spirit that took role as the source of my powers.

Painfully, from the tense muscles in my legs, I crept out of bed, not disturbing Ichigo who was fast asleep ( I doubt I could wake him even if I stubbed my toe, and rolled on the floor cursing like an Eleventh Squad recruit) and tiptoed to the bathroom and shut the door.

Turning the faucet on for warm water to wake me out of my shivers, I splashed it on my face, relinquishing the warmth that reminded me of the sweet sunny days that was before when it turned to chilly, windy days. _' I can't wait for spring.'_

_(Hm, I can do with the cold. But of course, I am an Ice spirit, Kuchiki-sama.)_ I wiped the remaining drops of water onto my hair and shut the faucet.

'_Too bad that skill can't be for me as well.' _I thought absent-minded and touched the dark circles under my eyes and reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

_(That and some sleeping skills is what you need, Milady.)_ She idly added and I paused midway while brushing me pearl teeth. I watched the blue foam drip down on the previously clean sink before questioning her.

'_Shirayuki, why do I keep having that dream? Is it a vision or did I just eat too much Chappy gummy bears again last night?'_

_(I have a hunch that your nightmare is about your state of being and how you can't tell Ichigo about Senna,) _I gripped the edge of the sink, eyes looking down guiltily after hearing the last part. Shirayuki rushed on,_( or there's a chance you have been eating too much sweets.)_

Her effort to make me feel less guilty was useless,and I wedged myself up where I sat on the edge of the sink. _'This never happened before! I never tried hiding anything from Ichigo before,just. . .'_

_(I guess you just worry how he will react since he hangs with Senna. But are those two that close?)_

I brought my knee up and rested my chin on it and sighed.

_'You have no idea. . .'_

* * *

_Flash-stepping from tree to tree, I remembered how I would always stop and spare a moment to glance at the two sitting on the bench. _

_Ichigo having his trademark scowl spilled on his face, I noticed a slight curve from his usual expression as the lavender-haired girl would laugh a high,energetic laugh as she continued to lick on her orange sherbet icecream after managing to score another point from annoying the strawberry-haired teenager. The male would shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose,but nonetheless,there was a hint of a smile._

_Was I agonized by seeing them enjoy their time while I had to work for a girl that I barely had time to know personally, or was it envy that sprung a spark of jealousy in my stomach,that Senna was taking Ichigo away from me and it should be me in her spot, like old times?_

_But the moment I lingered on the spot, Senna's orange eyes flashed, having a smug look on her have as she caught me hovering near the trees._

I didn't know what to make of it as I flash-stepped away,her glare imprinted on my mind.

_"Ichigo!Where have you two been?" I blinked as Senna and Ichigo stepped inside the house, Ichigo dropping the mass of shopping bags onto the floor and rubbed his shoulder. He jerked an accusing thumb at the beaming girl._

_"She is the worst person to shop with." I burst out laughing, Ichigo erasing his frown with a grin. "Wait till I tell you about our trip." _

_Senna placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face and glared at the both of us and gave us a snotty look. "Oh shut up." _

I never know how to deal with the spunky girl, her attitude always getting to her tongue before her mind. Yet, there were times I thought I was just delusional,making a molehill into a mountain.

I hopped down from the edge of the sink, only to see some toothpaste foam on my butt, covering the Chappies wearing their pajamas.

Sigh. What a great way to start my day.

* * *

**(Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V.):**

Finally deciding to roll out of bed, I descended down the stairs, seeing my father stuffing his face with the waffles Yuzu made, certain that he's going to come back home with a bellyache. Karin leaned on the table,tying her shoelaces and waited for my blonde sister to hurry up and clean up so they could go to school together. I held back a sigh,noticing that the fourth person wasn't there with us yet again in the kitchen.

Yuzu whizzed around the kitchen, leaving a groggy me in the dust after her, pointing out where she left the food and the instructions for me to clean up."Ichigo, your food is on the tables, and there's some orange juice in the fridge,and-oh yeah!" She pulled out a clean form from her bookbag, and laid it on a clean spot on the counter for me to see.

"Our school is having a festival soon next Friday and since Daddy can't be with me I was wondering if you could come with me. Rukia said yes, so you two wouldn't be completely surrounded by middle schoolers." My sister ecstatically bounced up on her toes, pushing a pen to my hand.

Rukia? This could be a chance for me to know some things that she have been bottling inside of her, yet again, wouldn't it be awkward? Something inside of me tingled as I thought of this over; wouldn't this technically be a date between me and her? I could tell that I had a light pink blush washing over my face. Not that I was blushing at how impractical and disgusted it seemed since Rukia did have her charms ( I don't think I will ever admit that in public in my life) but. . .

**_(_Dude. This could be your only chance to ever get a date.) **Why does he always speak up in the worse situations?

I blushed furiously at that. _'Th-that will not be my only chance to get a girl!'_

Hichigo snorted, making me wonder why did I have to get Vizard powers.

**(It'll be your only chance not to get a girl who's ugly,desperate,and blind.) **I could hear Zangetsu chuckle in his own amusement, my hopes that my reserved,civil spirit could stop this conversation vanishing in thin air.

_'Shut it! I don't care about girls!'_

_(But don't you care about Rukia?) _Zangetsu mused, joining in the teasing.

I growled and a vein in my forehead pulsed, and Yuzu questioned my silence. "Well?"

I looked doubtfully over the piece of paper, and Yuzu stopped at my expression and gave me a sad-eyed puppy face. "Pretty, pretty, please?"

At that face I couldn't help but say yes and sign my name, uneasy how what I thought could go out for the worse.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm probably going to update once or twice a month and some people have asked how they can be up-to-date with my chapters. There's a story alert button, and a notification goes to your email telling you that a chapter has been posted.

Also,I'm thinking about one day going back and fix up the past chapters, but I'd probably only be plugging in more details, and clean up some grammar mess.

I don't like this chapter(Except when teasing Ichigo. That I did enjoy. XD), but give me feedback and point out any mistakes that I made here. Stay tune, because I'm certain you are going to love the next few chapters.

_Ciao,_

_Miracle Of Oracles_


	5. Saturday Shopping

**A/N: **Okay, I freaking love you all. Life has been a pain in the butt and left me depressed,so that's why I've been slower than usual. But each review made me really happy and cheer up a little, so this chapter is for all of you guys.

Before I say anything else, I'd like to give some shout outs to some reviewers and I really appreciate how everyone put me on their author alerts. We're getting there, so keep on reviewing for me!

**Mitsukiangel: **Twank wu, twank wu my beautiful cookie eating best friend/twin! :3

**novicestar: **I'm so glad you liked it! :D I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**falconrukichi: **Your review seriously made me grin. Thank you! Your review was touching, and I'm so glad that you like this story! I hope you'll like this story as well!

**Carrie96235: **Thank you so much! I really appreciated your help! I hope you'll love this chapter!

**kyurikochan: **Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Thanks to those who put me on their alert list: QueenVic93;.Mari.o9;falconrukichi;novicestar; amwick; Yahtzey; hitsuruki; mitsukiangel; kyurikochan; pinky357; Debido; SvetlanaSparkle; Carrie96235;XHugsOKisses; Lady Huli Jing**

Now, get reading~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**T-Rated for Mild Violence and Mild Language.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Saturday Shopping**_

_**of My Hidden Love**_

_**© Miracle of Oracles**_

* * *

******(Kuchiki Rukia P.O.V.)**_**  
**_

"Orihime, are you sure you won't get sick from that?"

" Of course I won't, you silly head! Who doesn't eat a vanilla ice cream sundae?"

"No, I'm talking about the fact that you sprinkled chili powder all over it, and that you have pieces of raw fish inside of it. Does everybody eat that here in the human world?" I blinked, fazed at the piece of the ice cream. . . delicacy, my violet eyes widening. I curiously eyed my orange haired companion and tried to hold back a gag as she ate a huge scoop of the ice cream.

"Yup! I must not be the only one in the world who eats this!" She beamed a bright smile as she kicked her legs back and forth on the park bench.

_(I'd love to wager on that.)_ Shirayuki said, amused.

'_Humans are weirder than they seemed then. . .'_ I went back to finishing my chocolate ice cream cone, and tried hard not to think how mine would taste with chili powder and raw fish in it.

Still, I couldn't help but shiver as I felt another chilly fall breeze touch my skin. I tugged my lilac sundress which was obviously more suited for the warm days of summer, and tucked my feet to my side, leaning on Orihime who was smart enough to wear her drab, woolen jacket today. My hand brushed past the black ruffles that were near my square collar in an attempt to keep my hair from blowing everywhere from the gust.

Orihime stopped eating, and by habit she gave me a worried look. "Rukia, I told you to wear your jacket today!"

"It's fine, I won't get sick."

"Well, you never know! I don't want to see you sick on the night of Yuzu's school festival!"

"Honestly, I think you are over-reacting. I'll be fine!" It was a plain lie as another gust came again, and I shivered more violently.

She sighed." Told you so." She pouted and stuck her tongue at me.

I leaned on her, the way best friends would always do, closing my eyes and curled up in a ball in an effort to warm myself up. " I don't even know how I got wrapped up in this."

_(It was easy, Kuchiki-sama. Yuzu bribed you with the latest Chappie-In-Space playing cards, and you lost them yesterday while trying to make waffles before school.)_

I groaned out loud, slapping myself in the forehead as the event flashed again in my head, earning a bewilder expression from the redhead.

"Rukia?"

"I can't believe she bribed me with the Chappie cards. . . "

"Oh." I heard a giggle escape from her lips. "Rukia, you're so silly!"

"Meh. . . " I curled up tighter in a ball, now depressed.

Now, don't go off saying that I didn't give any affection to the blonde girl, but what was a high school student suppose to do at a festival surrounded by human children, running place to place with their latest stuffed animals ( I still believe that those 'stuffed animal' are not fake from what Orihime told me, but captured and stuffed alive with cotton from clouds), lollipops too big to even fit in their blabbering mouths ( I wish it could), and constantly ask for sweets when they walk up to me ( I would be working behind the pastries counter for Community service, and I _did_ plan for all of the pastries to be in my stomach while I work and try to solve my Chappie-In-The-Kitchen puzzle).

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but think about the good things that'll happen! You'll help out kids, you'll give sweets to them, you'll get to see all the children happy!" She put a finger to her lips brainstorming, bouncing up and down as she thought ecstatically of the things that were to happen.

I shifted in my position and sent her a glare. "Orihime, that's more of the reason why I _don't_ want to go."

"Oh, you are so mean!" She pouted and stomped her foot on the sidewalk.

". . . Bleh." I went back to my comfortable position and rested my head in my sensitive friend's lap as she stuck her lip out.

"You are so negative. What about Kurosaki-kun? Isn't he going with you? You're not going to be all by yourself since you have him!" Her words weighed me down, my eyes snapping open and I groaned again.

"He's probably going to bring Senna. . ." I mumbled. Orihime looked surprised.

"That new girl with the purple hair?" She asked. I nodded my head, and look elsewhere on the ground,drumming my fingers on the bench. "Why are you so worried? You can be friends with her!"

"I don't like her." I retorted.

"Why?" The question ran through my mind, and I felt guilty immediately. Did I dislike her just because I was jealous that she spent more time with Ichigo than me? I was never the jealous type

The ginger-haired girl pouted. "Well that won't do." She muttered aloud, more talking to herself than to me.

"What?" I blinked and I slowly sat upright.

She pounded her fist into her palm, standing up abruptedly. "We have to have to step up your game, Ruki-chan! I will not have my best friend lose to a girl with green hair!"

"Purple." I corrected her, but knowing it was futile.

"Right. We'll take that blue-haired kid down!"

"Wait, h-?"In a blur,I was cut off as my friend took me as captive, and dragged a squirming me as I tried to break her iron grip.

"We're going shopping to get you dolled up for the festival!"

* * *

We pushed through the crowds, and Orihime scanned the titles of each store of the tightened her grip on me as she drove through people who were probably stocking up on clothing for winter, and I felt lost,confused, and frozen.

"What are you even looking for?" I panted as we both stop for a breath, my lips quivering and my hands gripping my shoulders in an attempt to warm myself up.

Orihime's response was vague as she stood on her tiptoes. "A store."

"Uh, you know we passed like, ten of them?" The town's clock rang six o'clock in the afternoon, and it was getting dark. I could've sworn my lips were blue by now, and I was shooting puppy eyes at Orihime to hurry up. She didn't seem to notice, but yelled out an,"Ahah!" and grabbed my arm and hauled me into a store.

* * *

The feisty girl ran through the racks, sparing each clothing a second to judge, and threw each approved apparel in the mountain of clothes held my arms.

"Orihime, do you really have to do this?" I asked exhausted, buried underneath the clothes,lethargic in the chair near the dressing room. She glanced at a black skinny jeans before throwing it into the pile,deadset and serious on finding me clothes.I stared at the ludcrious redhead and only sank behind the piles in embarassment when I saw the expression of the sales clerk and the shoppers in the store.

Orihime threw each article of clothing on a pile near the floor, and I winced, feeling sorry for whoever had to put the clothes back on the rack. "Rukia, you have to look perfect for your date and these clothes are unacceptable!" I looked back at her from the side of the pile of clothes in my arms. "When was I on a date?"

_(You've just realized?)_ I heard a facepalm from the depths of my mind.

Orihime gave me the 'are-you-blind' look and she ran a hand through her ginger hair.

Never have I seen so Orihime who was usually happy-go-lucky in her life be so serious. I hid behind the mountain of clothes again, only to realize that she wiped the frown off of her face with a beam, ecstatic to see me in the clothes she picked out. She unwounded a lime green scarf from the pile along with a white tank top, darkwashed skinny jeans and a dark jean jacket and pushed me towards the dressing room.

My legs felt stiff and weird as I walked out of dressing room, feeling like my lower half of my body was in a tight plastic wrapping, and the tank top was uncomfortably too low, and I stood in front of the mirror, Orihime on the edge of her seat, gasping and staring at me wide-eyed.

"What the hell did you make me try on?" I stared in disbelief into the mirror.

"What? How can you not like this? You look cute,Ruru!" She stood up behind me and failed in trying to get a standoffish me to spin. I stared skeptically at the image in the mirror.

"How do women not get a wedgie from walking in these jeans?" Orihime rolled her eyes at me,almost expecting course, the only clothing that I wore that covered my lower body was skirts or dressed and purple pajama pants with Chappies sleeping on a moon, so I did not have much experience in wearing jeans.

"They're called skinny jeans, and they look great on you! You just need some time in breaking it in and stretching it out!"

Psh. Yeah, I doubt they'll stretch any time soon considering how tight on me it is. "Whatever. But I don't like the tanktop."

"What! Why not? It's barely showing any cleavlage! It's barely below the collarbone!"

"Still too low."

"Oh quiet."

Orihime analyzed me one last time before giving me a thumbs up and a goofy grin. "Ya look great! Now try on the next outfit!" she said, shoving me a frilly blouse, a jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"What?Why? Wasn't this outfit okay?" I panicked, voice cracking, realizing at the attempt of Orihime forcing me try on the whole mountain of clothes.

"Doesn't mean we'll only buy one outfit!" The orange-haired girl argued. "Now go!"

Approximately five sundresses, ten dresses, twenty jeans and fifteen of them being skinny jeans, eight tank tops, eleven jackets, twenty-five shirts,and almost getting a trip to the hospital from Orihime making me walk in heels, I felt I've been through a train wreck. I grunted from the weight of the bags (I lost count after forty-nine.) and for a second I admired how enthusiastic Orihime still was despite it being nighttime.

But then I made a face, not sure if that is a good thing.

As we neared the Kurosaki residence, Orihime helped me on getting the bags into the house that was still empty. Ichigo left a note on the kitchen counter saying he left with Karin and Yuzu on getting groceries and Ichigo's dad left a message that he visited a hospital. As she plopped the bags down on the bed, she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Love you Rukia. Tell me about your date,okay?"

I smiled. "Don't you worry Orihime, I will. And thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to add in Orihime, and I might add in other characters to made this more fun. I don't bash characters (except for Senna. I have nothing against her though!It's part of the plot!). I find Orihime cute and hilarious, so it was fun writing how Rukia and Orihime went shopping.

My friend literally had to tie me to a chair, break me from my depression,and told me to start writing. *glares at mitsukiangel* Of course, you can guess who did. *throws a cookie at the back of her head*

Anyways, I feel bad for making you guys wait this long. :( Cookies, anyone? *hands out milk and fresh cookies* I feel like this was bad because I just wanted to get a chapter in so you guys wouldn't think I'm dead or something. R&R please!

Love you all!

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Miracle Of Oracles_


	6. Flurries Before Hurries

**A/N: After watching the new Pirates of The Carribean (I freaking love Johnny Depp by the way ;)), I decided to get a head start on the chapter and not waiting a month just to get started. Anyways, let's get started!**

**Thank you for putting my story on alert/as a favorite: mitsukiangel;** **Mijumaruwott; Zangetsu50; BleachisAwesome; Topaz Skye**

**And thanks to those who reviewed!:**

**mitsukiangel:** Hahah, when I reread my chapter, it reminded me how weird we are when we go to the mall. XD *stuffs your face with a cookie* Love you more moofy foofy face! And my writing loves you back. ;)

**Elin-usamichan95: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**falconrukichi: **I'm really glad you didn't forget about this chapter! :D Yeah, I kept the jealous trait out of Orihime's personality so she could be more enjoyable. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**QueenVic93:** I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, Orihime was quite cute in the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Flurries Before Hurries**_

_**of My Hidden Love**_

**__****© Miracle of Oracles**

* * *

**Rukia's P.O.V:**

_I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the blinding mass of white whirling through the sky, finally fluttering and settling on what seemed the ground. It was hard to tell since everything was white and no other color was existent here. I half-absently looked around me, seeing I was in Shirayuki's signature low-sloping terrain where it was always snowing and the lake next to me was a smooth mirror reflecting the gray,frenzy sky. I didn't feel what would be the stinging cold, knowing I'm in my dream form and that my senses wouldn't be in tact as I was in Shirayuki's world. Brushing the snow off of my pajamas, I scooted myself to a block of rock and sat on it, not feeling the ice ships on it, and waited for my ice zanpakuto to come to me from the never-ending snowstorm and explain why she summoned me here._

_In a cloud of snow, Shirayuki appeared before me, dark blue eyes mixed with worry and white eyebrows furrowed. I stared dully at her. "What is it?"_

_She stood silent, and swirls of snow drifted through the sky landing somewhere in the never-ending landscape._

_"Shirayuki?" My eyebrows furrowed, and I stared at the silent ice beauty._

_She shook her head furiously, eyes staring straight into my soul. "They're after us."_

_If I was in my real form, I would've panicked more and snapped and usher Shirayuki to give me more information on who was after us but her words just slowly pooled in my head, not fazing me in the slightest._

_"Who?" I asked, almost casually._

_"The Dark Ones."_

And there I woke up in a cold sweat in the darkness of the closet, my hand flying over my heart to feel the rapid beats. I blinked, trying to register what happened,or in this case, what might happen.

_'Shirayuki?'_ As I called out to her, I expected an answer, even though it read three o'clock in the morning on my clock.

But even after fifteen minutes, I heard nothing. I laid awake awaiting the break of dawn where today I finally took Yuzu to the festival with Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

"...cigo."

"...chigoooo."

_"Ichigo!"_

I rolled over and came face-to-face with Yuzu, a scowl on her face. "About time! My God,I hate waking you up cause you never wake up!"

"Well,I'm awake now." I rubbed my eyes, stretching out my legs and flicked her forehead. She pouted and stormed out of my room, mumbling something about how brothers are oh-so lazy.

Rolling off of the bed and running through my drawers of clothes on what to wear for the festival,not hesitating to peel a certain stuffed lion out from one of my jeans, briefly pausing to look at the opened closet before looking down again.

_'I swear,it's not normal for her to be up early.'_

_ (And if I may ask, how is this so abnormal of her?)_

_'Because even when she wakes up, she lays in her bed for an hour reading her manga, and by that time it's already twelve! She was never awake at nine in the morning!'_

I heard silence after I said all of that, and I knew what they were thinking.

**(How do you-?)**

_'I just know her long enough to memorize her typical morning schedule.'_

**(Riiiiiight. Or you could be really in love with her, and that you like to stalk her and-)**

_'Shut up.I don't like her.'_ I could feel one of my vein popped and got dressed as Hichigo cackled in the back of my head.

I wasn't the type of guy that would just hit on any girl;whether it be an acquaintance or a friend or some girl that just walk past me on the streets. The only way I could possible make a move or show interest was if I could tell the chemistry between me and that girl. I didn't want a girl who would ask every detail when I go out or look through my phone and being nosy through my contacts. I needed a girl who was independent but who I could also lean on,support me through my tough times,and just want things simple.

...Does that sound too much like Rukia?

It dawned on me that every one of those characteristics was checked when it came to the petite girl. But did it go the same for Senna?

Senna was energetic and outgoing,as well as demanding and dependent. Yes,I took some liking to her, but is it enough to call that a crush?

Lost in my own thoughts,I realized that,_yes,maybe I have developed a small crush for Rukia._ But when around Senna,I felt a spark. Was it because her energy and enthusiasm rubbed off of the people around her or was it because I never met a girl so optimistic? I felt like she was pulling me in with her charm, and with that was-

"Ichigo!" I blinked, coming back to my own surroundings and glanced at the clock. Mentally berating myself, I ran down the stairs, feeling for my wallet and phone as I leaped outside.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. Another horrible chapter in my opinion while listening to Big Bang. Should I quit this story? Ughhh, feedback,please! Constructive criticism? God, writing a multi-chapter story is the hardest thing in the world. I really hope everyone was in character. Ugh.

Anyways, I'm thinking about making an Ichiruki drabble and just quitting this story. What do you guys say about that? I actually feel pretty confident about it since I'm better at drabbles and one-shots, and I think it'll work out just fine. Hopefully. God, I reallllly don't want to jinx it. Anyways, I love you all! Enjoy your summers!

_Saranghae,_

_Miracle Of Oracles_


End file.
